<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are mine! by SimpleSoul_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382199">You are mine!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper'>SimpleSoul_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Possessive Simon Snow, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Post-Canon, Protective Simon Snow, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Vampire Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, slightly dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During their little holiday together Baz has to go visit his family, after a few days he shows up back home with some injuries, Simon is rightfully angry and demands to know what happened and who hurt Baz.</p><p>“Baz please, your mine. You are fucking mine. And nobody, nobody, lays a goddamn finger on you. Not without me removing theirs!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are mine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon smiled as he pulled another tray of scones out of the oven, this was probably his tenth tray today, but he was trying really <em>really</em> hard to crack that cherry scone recipe and he was <em>so</em> close.</p><p>After resting the scones on a cooling tray, he checked his phone again, still no notifications from Baz.</p><p>Simon frowned a little; he had been waiting to hear from Baz all day, Baz had gone home for a short visit and hadn’t texted him at all today, which was only weird because Baz had texted him around 5 times each day he had been gone.</p><p>Simon sighed and started eating one of his earlier scones, he’d been a bit, okay, a lot board without Baz here. Penny had gone on a small research trip thing with her dad, so he and Baz were supposed to have the apartment to themselves for two weeks, but then Baz got a call from his stepmom and had to go home for a few days.</p><p>Baz left on Monday, and its Thursday now so, he’s been alone for four days now, and he’s starting to go a little stir crazy.</p><p>Simon shook his head and decided to start cleaning up his mess, he wasn’t going to make Baz come home any faster by sitting on the floor and wating scones, but at least when he does get here, he won’t be hungry.</p><p>Or thirsty, since Simon kept some pigs blood in the freezer, the butchers think that he makes a load of black puddings. Not that he wouldn’t since they’re delicious.</p><p>As Simon was putting away his previous scones, he hears the front door unlock, and Baz cursing as he comes through.</p><p>Simon’s face breaks into a huge smile and he runs towards to door, throwing his arms around Baz as the door shuts behind him.</p><p>Baz stumbles from the force of Simon’s hug, but wraps his arms around his neck and holds him close.</p><p>Simon pulls back a bit to give Baz a proper greeting, but halts when he sees the faint bruises on his face and a few shallow cuts on his arms.</p><p>What… what had happened?</p><p>Simon reached up to stroke one of the bruises.</p><p>“Baz. What happened?”</p><p>He couldn’t get any more words out; he was barely holding back as it was. At the moment all he wanted was to strip Baz down and clean him up, then wrap him up in his wings on the couch and never let him go.</p><p>Baz sighed and slumped into Simon’s arms, “It’s fine Snow, we simply had a small run in with a few goblins on our way here, it isn’t as bad as your expression makes it out to be”.</p><p>His expression showed that he was angry.</p><p>Some goblins thought that they could <em>hurt</em> Baz?!</p><p>His Baz!</p><p>Simon picked Baz up bridal-style and carried him to the couch, resting him there while he goes to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom.</p><p>Once he’s back he removes Baz’s shirt and starts cleaning the cuts. Baz was right, the damage wasn’t at all significant, but it pissed him off that Baz was hurt at all.</p><p>“What exactly happened? It was you and Fiona right, how could either of you have gotten hurt?”</p><p>Baz sighed and leaned into Simons hands; Simon wasn’t going to like this. “They had some jewellery on them, Fiona recons that they were paid in that to attack us, apparently some of the other family’s aren’t happy with her. Considering that they focused more on her it at least seems they weren’t meant to come for me”.</p><p>Simon growled, Fiona might not be the most easy going person to get along with but that doesn’t mean she deserved to be hunted, the women who supported Baz for years and was even supportive of him didn’t deserve this to happen to her.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“No, this was the first attempt, and the idiots who did it gave jewellery with a crest on it” Baz snorts as if this was the most idiotic thing to do, considering that this means they can be tracked Simon wasn’t going to complain, “So Fiona’s going to deal with them at their next party with a lot of witnesses”</p><p>Simon smiles a little at that, Fiona was one hell of a women, she was scarier then Penny at times, if someone had her temper fixed on them he could almost pity them, but considering that Baz was injured he would instead pray for their deaths.</p><p>“And what about you, what did they do to you” Simon knew that something else must have happened, Baz wouldn’t get this hurt from a simple goblin job.</p><p>“Some of the jewellery the goblins had were crucifixes, when they saw them burn me, they attempted unsuccessfully to shove one down my throat”</p><p>Baz winced, both at the memory of their attempt and Simon growl that came from his words.</p><p>Simon was seething, these pathetic little disgusting things tried to hurt Baz?! HIS BAZ!</p><p>“They, they did <em>what</em> to you?”</p><p>Baz gulped, Simon had a murderous look in his eyes, it wasn’t comforting.</p><p>“You said that Fiona knows which family did it right? Maybe I should go with her, give her some backup if the family tries anything again, if they attacked her its likely they wouldn’t try something with me”</p><p>Baz struggled a bit then, no, he was not going to let Simon go off on some goose chase with his Aunt over this.</p><p>“Simon that isn’t necessary”</p><p>Simon held Baz’s chin with one hand while stroking his back up and down with the other, his wings preventing Baz from moving away and his tail weighing down his legs.</p><p>“Unnecessary, no Baz, this isn’t <em>unnecessary</em>. I will make them <em>pay</em>! I will make them pay for hurting you, for hurting your family. What fucking reason do they have for trying to do <em>that</em> to you?! They need to hurt for that”</p><p>Baz shuddered and leaned into Simon’s embrace, it seemed so wrong to let Simon think like this, even worse to even consider letting Simon do this. But in defence of him, of his family? To see Simon so angry on their behalf, it made him feel… Loved, cherished, like Simon was serious and they had a future, a future where his family was theirs, Simon was protective and vicious enough to be a Pitch at this point.</p><p>“Simon…”</p><p>Simon growled low in his chest, he pulled Baz closer.</p><p>“Baz please, your mine. You are fucking <em>mine</em>. And nobody, <em>nobody</em>, lays a <em>goddamn finger</em> on you. Not without me removing theirs!”</p><p>Baz shivered at that statement, it was so dark, yet it made him feel so treasured. God. He really was disturbed, wasn’t he? For finding this new behaviour from Simon attractive.</p><p>Simon continued talking, in a low tone but more gentle than a moment ago, “They tried to hurt your family too Baz, at least let me help pay them back”</p><p>Baz chuckled, Fiona would probably love to see this side of Simon, to see him ready to tear the world apart for him and his family, she’d probably name him a Pitch there and then.</p><p>Baz smiled up at Simon and kissed him, he loved Simon so much, enough to let him burn the world down, enough to let him do whatever he desired, if this is what he wanted, then so be it, let the world burn.</p><p>Simon pushed Baz back into the couch, and continued to kiss him, he’d offer his help to Fiona tomorrow, tonight he was going to focus on his gorgeous vampire boyfriend who was making the most delicious noises right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>